Moments to Remember
by iamthemap
Summary: Time does not seem to be much of a gift to those who live so long, because it is in the different moments in life that makes it worth living. A series of one-shots about the different characters in Noblesse. Rated for language.
1. Lost Solutions

_**A/N:** There is an AWFUL lack of Noblesse fanfiction, most probably because the webtoon doesn't have an anime (the OVA wasn't that impressive; Frankenstein wasn't Frankenstein in battle). Anyway, this will be a series of one-shots involving any of the characters because I'm too easily distracted from my other fics and there's school. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Lost** **Solutions**

Characters: Muzaka, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, with a little bit of the lord, Gechutel Landegre and Rayga Kertia

Genre: Friendship (but you could always ship them, whatev)

Summary: Muzaka finds out one of Raizel's flaws and tries to do something about it.

* * *

It was not Gechutel that realized it first.

Muzaka, while only visiting once every few years, was currently the most frequent visitor of the grandeur manor that was empty except for its lone inhabitant. It was quite like a tradition really. Whenever Muzaka traveled somewhere near Lukedonia, he would spare a good amount of time to pass by Raizel. He would sit and relax in his favourite couch while the other just watched out of the window or listened to his adventures.

The amount of time he would stay was variable; sometimes he would only last a day or three before waving goodbye, or he would stay for around a month or so. And he always had something to bring Raizel from his adventures; food, clothes, jewelry, or even alcohol (but he ended up drinking all of it since Raizel did not like drinking, that or he left the bottles for the other family leaders to drink). There was also no schedule in his visits. Sometimes he would visit year after year, and other times it took decades before he would jump unto the windowsill grinning at his verbally-reserved friend.

The only thing that was constant in every visit was that Raizel would always be there in the very same room, observing everything he could observe from the window.

That was until the Muzaka spotted Raizel in the woods as he was heading to the noble's mansion, five years passing from his last visit. The werewolf lord did not really think of it much, since the noblesse only said that he was heading home after being called by the lord.

The next incident was the same; except he found Raizel in the woods in the mountains and _nowhere near_ the mansion. Again, the same reason was given, but Muzaka decided not to give a comment.

A few more similar episodes happened in the next century, with the werewolf only asking when did he go to the lord or if he knew where the hell he was.

And at one particular winter, the brazen warrior finally decided the matter should be confronted.

He did not see any signs of the noblesse on his way to the mansion, so when he arrived at an empty house with no traces of his friend's aura, he opted to stay and wait. It was a notably long journey, and he had planned to just drop dead on the couch after greeting Raizel. But since the said man was not there, nor was he in any part of the forests, he spent the first few hours contemplating whether or not he should try to find him.

When he finally decided that he wanted to rest and thought that perhaps Raizel just wanted to actually take advantage of the lord's call in looking around the land for a while so he ended up in mundanely far from his home. So he settled that he would wait a day for the guy to arrive.

But the "day" turned into three, and Muzaka decided there was no fun walking around the empty manor by himself and set out to see that the lord may have invited Raizel into some kind of occasion. It was winter anyway; Muzaka could barely recall all of the different feasts he attended whenever the snow covered the earth. And the lord of the nobles was an eccentric man himself; it was not hard to imagine the guy spontaneously announcing some kind of Christmas party or feast out of the blue.

Muzaka headed to the lord's place, all the while scanning the area for any traces of his friend and arrived without finding any. He went straight to the meeting hall where he caught the lord of the nobles and the Landegre family leader off-guard.

"Muzaka? May I be acquainted as to your sudden visit?" The lord raised a brow.

"Is there something wrong? Did anything happen to the werewolves?" Gechutel asked, his stance alarmed and tense.

The werewolf did not respond to any of the questions, and instead placed his hands on his hips, "Did you call Raizel recently?"

Just as he expected, it was Gechutel who responded dramatically first, "Something happened to the noblesse?!"

"I called him four days ago, and he left after that." The lord was calculative with his gaze at Muzaka, who only nodded, "What happened?"

"Nothing. Just thought to check if he's in here before I go visit his mansion." The lie easily slipped through his lips, not that he had lied to the nobles before, but travelling while concealing one's identity was very good practice, "There were times I would arrive without him there, and I thought since it's winter, you got him into some kind of feast or holiday practice to get him out of the mansion."

The two nobles seemed satisfied with his answer, and the regal blond in front of him waved his hand, "Ah no, I just asked him the same old questions, still got refused. He's most likely in his manor now, watching everything from that one window- AH!"

Both Gechutel and Muzaka jumped at the exclamation.

"We should totally have a feast and party like hell this season!"

After the other noble's disagreement because "partying like hell" does not seem like a good idea, Muzaka bid farewell and focused on his mission of finding Raizel in wherever he got himself lost in.

And he did find the noble after a whole day of coursing through the fucking land. He found him walking by the river that was near the Ru family's territory, and almost a hundred fucking miles from the mansion he was supposed to be in three days ago.

As usual, Raizel responded with a slight widening of his eyes in surprise that his werewolf friend had found him, which then morphed into confusion as to why the said werewolf friend was growling in greeting.

On their trip back to the mansion was silent except for Muzaka telling him they should go back to the manor since it was starting to snow. He knew Raizel enough that the noble knew of his friend's distraught, but he was not going to say anything unless Muzaka brought it up.

And so the werewolf did bring it up once they reached the mansion, entering through the very familiar window. The noblesse was even more confused when he only leaned by the window and pinched his temple, still growling.

"Sit down, Raizel." God it's like reprimanding a young werewolf. This was the fucking noblesse. And Muzaka could not stop himself from talking to him like he was some werewolf _pup_.

Raizel was obedient, at least, but only gazed up at him in question after sitting down on the velvet couch.

One last deep breath and Muzaka opened his eyes and stared hard at the raven-haired man peering back at him, "Raizel…"

 _Filter, Muzaka. He isn't some punk werewolf pup. He is the noblesse, the most powerful of nobles. He does not need to be told much to know what you want to say._

 _That guy can probably destroy the land in a matter of seconds._

 _Best to keep it simple and polite._

"You have no fucking sense of direction whatso-fucking-ever, and goddamn I am not going to be fucking surprised you end up in some other fucking realm if no one fucking cared to find you."

Fuck filters.

There was no reaction from Raizel at first except for looking away after Muzaka blurted his thoughts out. But he suddenly let out a deep breath, and before the lord could think he should have _probably_ used a filter, Raizel nodded and avoided eye contact with the werewolf at all costs. He started to sweat, and pursed his lips a little.

Muzaka pieced it all together.

 _The little shit knew he was goddamn directionally-challenged and did not do anything about it._

Muzaka, with all the patience in the world that he could muster, decided to do something about his poor friend.

x-x-x-x

Around fifty years later, Muzaka found himself arriving at an empty mansion again. He met Rayga Kertia along the way, and the noble was kind enough to inform him that the lord called for Raizel just that morning because it had been a while since he saw the raven-haired boy.

His first thought was to wait for his friend at the lord's place, but he immediately remembered that they already discussed what to do when Raizel was to head home from there. After the confrontation, the two spent two whole days figuring out the easiest way and making sure the noblesse got the hang of it. He placed claw marks on trees and rock formations if ever the noble somehow strayed from the path.

He even made Raizel recite all the fucking instructions at the end of it. He made the almost fucking mute noble _say out loud_ the instructions he gave him.

There was no way he was going to get lost.

So Muzaka decided to just wait up for him and rest in the familiar couch until the other arrived. But when he woke up and saw the moon up in the dark sky, he still could not feel any trace of Raizel.

 _Maybe their conversation was longer than usual, Rayga did say it had been a while since the two saw each other._

And he opted to wait another day.

And another.

Four days. He waited four days until he tried to convince himself that maybe, Raizel was sent on some kind of mission just because the lord felt he had been cooped up for long.

Off he sprang out of the manor, scanning through the forest and finding no trace or sign of the noblesse in any of the paths they discussed half a century ago.

But he did bump into Gechutel, who seemed to be rushing a bit. It turned out the elder promised his son that he would train with him that day, so he asked permission from the lord to leave. Muzaka nodded, before asking if Raizel had been called by the Lord recently so he could know if he was in his mansion or not. Again, it was the easiest way to know without rousing any suspicion; having the werewolf lord himself on noble grounds was already open to question, and alarming the rest of the nobility that their most powerful member had not returned home for days was not going to bring any good.

Gechutel answered quickly, already behind his schedule, that Raizel was called days ago but the meeting had been quick so the noble most likely was back in the manor.

Muzaka managed to hold himself until the old man was out of sight. He pinched his temple, did that technique of counting until one-hundred to calm down, before the thought started whirling in his head, making him snarl irritably.

 _"_ _The little shit forgot and got fucking lost again."_

Centuries later, Muzaka could not been any happier when he first saw Frankenstein in the manor.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Muzaka is a bab that must be protected at all costs. Along with Raizel. And there's just something about Muzaka referring Raizel as "the little shit" that makes me happy._


	2. Quandaries

_**A/N:**_ _This one was inspired after I watched Noblesse: Beginning of Destruction. Turned out longer than I expected though? And let me just say I'm really happy that Rai's voice was just as I imagined it (quiet and not that deep, unlike in the Awakening). Also low-key changes the genre of this story to humor and drama, well, because of this one-shot._

* * *

 **Quandaries**

Characters: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Muzaka, with a tiny bit of Frankenstein

Genre: Friendship, Drama

Summary: The two times Muzaka came to think something over, and the last time they saw each other.

* * *

The first time, Muzaka was restless.

Raizel immediately knew something was bothering him the moment he appeared before him. However, his only reaction was to step back to give space for the other man to enter the room.

"Hey." The werewolf jerked his head up in greeting before stepping unto the floor. His breathing was shallower than usual, smile strained, hands in pockets, and eye contact too quick to be considered relaxed. He was uneasy.

But the noblesse knew better than to press the matter, and only watched him as he dropped on the couch and stared at the ceiling. His friend was still not going to tell him at that moment, so he went back to watching the sky slowly turn into shades of blue and purple.

Muzaka stayed for a week in the mansion, walking around and exploring the place as if he had not memorized every inch of it from his previous excursions. After which he would go back to the room, either rest on the couch or watch the moon replace the sun outside with the noble. They did not speak, but the silence was no less than comfortable. Muzaka was thinking deeply about something, and Raizel was going to wait until he would finally feel to share it.

When the week ended and Muzaka moved to stand on the window, stance ready to leap out and go back to the world that was only reachable to Raizel through the window or Muzaka's stories, the noblesse looked up at him question, to which the werewolf sighed.

"It's just something stupid. I just needed the time to think it through."

He was obviously holding back. Raizel knew he was lying, and Muzaka knew that he knew. But nevertheless, the grey-haired man smiled and waved.

"Someone's on their way here. Probably Urokai and Roctis, and that also means Frankenstein's coming up. So I better go."

He needed more time. Raizel nodded, eyes still wary of Muzaka's untold dilemma.

The werewolf lord did notice his silent interest, but he only closed his eyes and looked at the distance, "I'm coming back next time to tell you." One last parting smile was given before he disappeared, and Raizel sighed and just hoped for the best for his friend.

…

The second time, Muzaka was still hesitant.

He was still uneasy, Raizel noted. Even though it was not obvious, as the werewolf seemed relaxed and comfortable on his favourite couch. But his fingers were fidgeting lightly, mouth pursed, and different emotions flickered in his eyes. Not to mention, his aura was erratic, like a candle light in a slightly breezy night.

Raizel closed his eyes and sipped his tea. It had only been a year since the last visit, so obviously Muzaka had not made up his mind about it. If it was a family matter, the noblesse might have tried to get him to open up, but the lord of the nobles had not mentioned anything when Muzaka came up as one of their topics, so he assumed it was something else.

Red eyes opened to look at the werewolf as he sat up on the couch and took the other teacup. One deep sigh, and Muzaka drank the tea before blinking at how sweet it was, glancing at Frankenstein who only shrugged, saying it was how his master liked it. Apparently, the werewolf did not seem to fancy it, and placed it back down then leaned back on the couch. The aura around him was growing calmer, and Raizel looked back at the grey eyes directed at him.

It only took one brief look towards Frankenstein for the butler to understand that they were to be left alone, and he excused himself from the room.

Muzaka watched as Frankenstein walked out, one long eyebrow raising, "Looks like he hasn't recently caused any trouble, huh?"

Raizel only sipped his tea, knowing it was idle talk and was not going to bother reacting to it.

There was another moment of silence, before the werewolf finally sighed in defeat. But the noble did not expect the question asked afterward.

"Does she still visit you?"

Raizel blinked in confusion.

"Ah." Muzaka scratched his head, eyes trailing from the table to the window, "I meant the princess. The one that kept on visiting you back in the first few times I went here."

"Raskreia?"

"Yeah, that one. Does she still come here?"

The hand holding the teacup stilled as the noblesse stopped to think the question through.

When was the last time the princess came over? He strained to remember. A hundred years ago? Or perhaps more. He had not seen her as frequently as before ever since Frankenstein arrived. Gejutel K. Landegre and Ragar Kertia sometimes visited, but it was mostly to check up on him and spar with the butler. The other nobles, Roctis and Urokai, for example, have been coming over many times recently. But Raskreia? She has not come over in the past decades, perhaps being trained by her father for lordship.

Raizel shook his head, and Muzaka tilted his.

"Why not? Didn't you spend a lot of time with each other?"

Another moment of still silence, and Raizel nodded.

Feeling that the question could have been clearer, Muzaka rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean, you saw each other a lot. What do you do whenever she comes over? Heard that she would stay here for days." At the last part, there was a quirk at the corner of the werewolf's lips, borderline mischievous, but Raizel was only focused on answering the question.

What did they do mostly? The noblesse took a sip from his cup before placing it back on the saucer. He poured more tea and picked the cup up again, "We sit down on the couch."

"And then?"

They did nothing else. Muzaka understood it from the lack of a verbal answer, and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his lap.

"You mean you just sit here together?"

"It was as ordered by the lord. We were to stay in the room and sit across each other."

Muzaka held back a scoff and smiled, "As ordered by the… So the lord told her to sit with you and do… nothing?"

"He did not give any other order."

Grey eyes momentarily sparked with amusement, "How long do you sit… with each other?"

Raizel looked down on his tea then sipped it before answering, "We usually sit for two days."

"Two days? And you do nothing else? Do you talk with each other?"

"The lord did not specifically order that we talk."

At that, Muzaka burst out laughing, "Holy- he really did- and the two of you just sat there?" He continued to laugh, a hand coming up to rub his face as he tried to keep himself from sounding too jarring. However, when he saw Raizel's eyes, a little wider than usual and eyebrows slanting slightly inward, he forced himself to calm down and spent the last few moments catching up his breath, "Nothing, nothing. Too bad she doesn't visit you anymore. She's really pretty, you know."

Raizel only stared, still slightly astounded by the sudden change of mood in the werewolf. But he seemed a little more relaxed now, and the noble was glad.

There was another long pause of silence as the moment ended, but Muzaka was still half-smiling, eyes roaming around the room and arms stretched on the back of the couch.

"Have you ever fallen in love, Raizel?"

Those red, red eyes were suddenly filled with surprise at the question. Fallen in love? That was what people felt when they get romantically attached to someone, wasn't it? It was something incredibly profound for the noblesse. It was the kind of love that people felt and made them want to stay and be part of the life of the other for the rest of their time. He had seen other nobles falling in love with someone; he assumed the feeling still resounded after a long time, being shown in the way the family leaders looked at their brides on their wedding day. It made them have a soft, warm look in their eyes that was only directed to the woman they would call their wife. Raizel felt his heart ache as he mused about it.

Falling in love was a beautiful thing. And it was not something that he had the right to experience.

He tried to hide the sadness of the thought in his eyes. But Muzaka immediately caught a tiny glimpse of it before sighing, a melancholic smile on his face.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question, wasn't it?" He ran a clawed hand in hair and stood up, "I'm going to check if Frankenstein got other things to drink, or maybe I'll just get a glass of water."

The two did not talk for days after that, but the werewolf lord still stayed, roaming the manor or accompanying the noble whenever Frankenstein left to spar with Gejutel and Ragar. Raizel only looked out of the window the whole time, eyes staring at the distance but his mind on the last conversation he had with his friend.

Perhaps Muzaka was… in love with someone. He had found someone special in his heart, someone that made him happy whenever they were together. But he was the lord of the werewolves, such a thing could pose as a possible weakness and pave a way for another werewolf to win dominance no matter how strong his friend was. He was like Raizel; the strongest in their race, someone that others feared. And the noblesse knew there were other ways to hurt someone as strong as they are; it was to hurt the ones they care for the most. Knowing Muzaka, he was someone who cared deeply, even if there were members of his family who did not like him, or saw him as a wall to climb over. He cared for them deeply so much that he trusted them as he traveled.

Raizel was the same, though he only showed it in a different way. Other nobles saw him as someone so powerful and frightening. To have so much power as he did… he felt there had to be payment for it. And that was solitude from the world.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Muzaka groan from behind and walked beside him, "I better go. I heard a war's stirring up within the humans and I should check on my family." He moved to sit on the windowsill, one leg stretched out and the other folded with one arm resting on his knee. For a moment he looked out, trying to follow whatever Raizel was gazing at before he looked at the man himself.

The noble turned to him, eyes devoid of most emotions and waiting for whatever he had to say.

Muzaka turned to look outside again, this time focusing on the nearby trees, "She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met." He started.

Ah, Raizel was right, then.

"She's got the softest brown hair, the brightest blue eyes…" the werewolf closed his eyes, a smile on his lips, "She could lull me to sleep with just her voice."

Red eyes were soft when he looked back at his friend. Raizel knew, somewhere in his soul, that something could go wrong. But he felt happy for the other, unexpectedly happy, to know that Muzaka was able to feel that kind of bliss.

His happiness must have shown on his face as the corner of the noble's lips quirked up, and Muzaka turned away, feeling his cheeks heat up at his spontaneous confession. But he hid it with laughter before standing up and sighing, "For real, I'm gonna go now."

There was a slight upward movement on one of Raizel's brow at the statement, and Muzaka grinned, his cheeks still slightly colored.

"I'm gonna go see my family. The werewolves. Since I'm their lord, right?"

Raizel's expression still did not change.

"…Okay fine, I'm just going to spend some time with her for a while."

"…"

" _After_ I check up on my family. You're holding me up, Raizel, you're looking at me like I'm a really irresponsible leader just 'cuz I got a girl." Muzaka laughed before waving, "See you when I can, then."

Raizel watched as his friend sped away, his heart thrumming in his chest as if he felt an unpleasant foreboding. But nonetheless again, he only hoped for the best.

…

The third time, Raizel thought that the best that he hoped for Muzaka had finally come true.

However, by the end of it, his friend was filled with nothing but sadness and rage.

That was the third time they met since he first came to Raizel restless about his dilemma with love.

That was also the last time they saw each other.


	3. Making the Most Out of Every Moment

_**A/N** : A happier drabble. Thank you for the people who have followed and favorited and reviewed this fic. uwu sort of crack(?)_

* * *

 **Making the Most Out of Every Moment**

Characters: M-21, Rael Kertia, Karius Blerster, Takeo, Tao, Frankenstein, Cadis Etrama di Raizel

Genre: Humor, Parody (?)

Summary: They all work hard, but they can party harder

* * *

M-21 did one more perimeter check around the school before he leaped up to the roof, pulling the sleeve of his jacket to check the time on his watch. 11:07. It had been three hours since he was left alone in patrolling the school. The moon shone brightly above him as his phone suddenly vibrated, indicating a text message.

[ _Wru,,?,_ ] _\- Tao_

He frowned at the screen and shook his head.

Frankenstein had offered them two days off work, suggesting that they went out and had some fun for a while, that people in their age usually spent most of their nights in the city, and just because they were modified humans it did not mean they cannot do the same.

Before any of them could politely decline and reason out that the life they were living was already enough, Tao had exclaimed that it was time to "party hard 'til they drop". Most of them were ready to reject the idea, but Karius had agreed loudly enough that any protests were drowned out by the duo's plan for the night.

But M-21 was not someone who could be dragged into such things that easily, so he walked out of the room and decided to just go on to the usual night patrol. And that was why he was there at the school, sitting on the rooftop and just staring at the distance.

"What do you think are you doing here, M-21?" The modified human almost jumped at the smooth voice from behind. He turned his head and found Frankenstein standing, a sincere smile on the chairman's face, "As what I've heard, the rest of the guys have gone out hours ago."

"I don't really think it's a good idea. I mean… to be in such public places."

"No one's going to know you're a modified human, you know. Unless you get yourself into a fight, and hopefully, none of you will." Frankenstein did not let the younger man answer before he stepped forward, "Master thinks you're overworking. He's worried you've stressed yourselves over the different responsibilities given to you. Knowing you have gone out and lived like the normal young Korean adult would give him a little peace of mind."

M-21 took a moment to think then sighed, tempted to say they were not even a little bit like the _normal young Korean adult_ , and crossed his arms instead, "Fine."

"And it would also be better if someone could go check up on them. When I tried to call Takeo and Tao all I heard was loud, pounding music."

That even made the offer less appealing to the grey-haired man, but he nodded nonetheless and went on his way.

He spent thirty minutes leaping through buildings to find the club Tao had mentioned earlier that day. He had changed into more comfortable clothes before going to the city; he was in a black polo with the first four buttons free, exposing a little of his collar and chest, and the short sleeves emphasized the muscles on his arms. The slacks were replaced with black jeans and his feet donned white sneakers. The attire was simple, but somehow, he wore it in a way that the other people lined up with him stared, the women giggling and eyeing him closely.

When he finally reached the entrance, the guard snorted and demanded the fee, but stopped when M-21 looked up at him. He was familiar… and realization dawned upon the two of them.

It was the same guy that was the personal guard of that one asshole celebrity back when he was just a new member of the household. The bastard probably recognized him by the scar on his lip, and he started stuttering something about how he did not see that it was the Ye Ran security guard, then stepped back so the smaller man could enter.

That was a pleasant surprise. He was ready to pay, but he was not going to complain about getting a free pass.

It was a high-class club, judging at the design of the place. There were guards roaming, but they were a subtle presence, and the lobby was filled with people who were just talking to each other, sipping on drinks and preferring the quiet atmosphere. Well, as quiet as the place could get, anyway.

M-21 scanned through the crowd, ignoring the stares of almost everyone in the room, to see if any of the guys were there. Who was supposed to be there, again? Tao, Takeo, Karius… Rael probably. Regis looked too young, and Seira was definitely not the type to enjoy this kind of things. So, he only had to look for four people. But the club was larger than it looked outside, and it was going to take a while.

There were still murmurs all round, and he had been offered drinks and flirted with a handful of men and women by the time he reached the doors to the party hall. He had declined every one of them, except for a woman who was polite enough in giving him a glass of long-island iced tea, saying he would probably need it when he would go deeper in the place.

Deciding there was a hundred to one chance that the drink could be spiked with something, he drank it as the doors opened and _felt_ more than heard the music as it pounded against his heart.

He blinked at the flashing lights at first and got himself used to the volume of the song before he ventured through the place. Good thing his eyes were pretty good in the dark, scanning the faces in the crowd that was a hundred times worse than the crowd from before was easy, even with the different colored lights flashing the place. There were booths by the walls of the club and a mezzanine hanging above him.

After looking over heads and ignoring catcalls from the people he passed through, the first of his companions that he spotted was Rael Kertia.

He was by the bar surrounded by lots of people, his dress shirt open and a mess. In front of him was a long table lined with shot glasses, and another guy on the other side of the table. His pale cheeks were heavily flushed as he easily emptied the last four shot glasses while his opponent threw up, the crowd around them chanting "shot, shot, shot" over and over again. His victory earned a loud cheer from the people nearby, and he slammed the glass on the table.

"You humans think yo' bettah a' drinking, huh?!" His words slurred heavily, eyes drooped yet still managed to deliver a challenging glare to everyone around him.

"Bet ya can't take six more shots!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"Ya dare look down on a Kertia?! Ge' ready to thro' up yo words, human!"

M-21 decided that six more shots were not going to bring anyone good, nor was being flirted by drunk college girls who almost accomplished getting their hands around his waist to get a feel of his muscles.

He squeezed through the crowd, earning complaints along with approved noises by the people who _definitely_ liked the way that sturdy body pressed up against them as he moved to reach Rael. The shot glasses were being refilled by the time he had grabbed the noble by the arm and pulled him out of there.

"Y-you!" Rael blinked as he stared intensely at the taller man, frowning at his earlier actions, "How dare ya pull me ou' of a challenge?" He almost staggered as they walked through the less crowded part of the dance floor, M-21 raising a brow at him.

"How much did you drink?"

"A bloody lot than those arrogant h-humans think they could!"

Too much, then. M-21 had a firm grip on the other when he almost stumbled again, and let go when he was able to regain balance, "Where are the others?"

"Dunno." Rael snorted, "Karius wus bein' greeted by women when we arrived."

Speaking of the devil, M-21 heard a familiar voice call out, "Rael, M-21!"

About four booths from the two men, Karius waved and grinned. In his other hand was a drink and on both of his sides, and even at the back, were women leaning and giggling.

Rael grunted at the sight while M-21 only blinked.

When the two men arrived at the seats, the five women immediately sat up in excitement.

"Are these your friends Sir Karius?"

"I like that blond one."

"Then I want the hottie with a cool scar on his lips."

"Hey _daddies_."

It took all of his strength not cringe; it was not like the women were not attractive. Oh they were, and they were more exposed than ever. Three of them only wore really short shorts and a bra, while the other two… M-21 did not really know why they had to wear skirts when their underwear was flashing through the fabric.

At least Karius was not as drunk as Rael, who was already sipping on a new drink he procured from the table after commenting how better it was than the ones he had earlier.

The older noble talked straight, and his cheeks were still pale, though M-21 was not sure if the empty glasses and bottles in front of them were all from the ladies around him.

"Wow, Rael, what happened to you?" Karius and the girls moved to let the drunk blond sit, two of the ladies already making a move on the poor guy.

"No… wha'- wha' if S-Seira sees me… oh god, d-did she come?" Rael almost choked on his drink as he sluggishly tried to move away from the hands that started caressing his hair and arms.

Karius smiled, "Ah, ladies, Rael already has a woman in his mind. It will not do good if you bother him further." He took another sip of his drink and turned to M-21, "Ah, Stacey, Jessica, Mel, Lara and Kylie, meet my good friend, M... Martin!" M-21 almost raised a questioning brow, but was thankful of Karius' carefulness, "Martin, meet Stacey, Jessica, Mel, Lara and Kylie, they were very kind and generous enough to tour me around the place and even bought drinks!"

The modified human tried to ignore the winks the women gave him, even more so the two who were biting their lower lip as their eyes trailed him from top to bottom.

"Martin, you should sit with us!" The girl on the right side of Karius offered.

"Would you like to dance, Martin?"

M-21 ignored them again, "Karius, where's Tao and Takeo?"

Rael was still slurring about Seira, but the semi-werewolf could not care less anymore. He had taken one of the glasses on the table and downed it, finally deciding that the woman earlier was right: he was going to need the alcohol if he was going to round up his companions.

"Tao… I don't really know where he is right now, but I did see Takeo in the dance floor."

He nodded, and finally acknowledged one of the girls (Mel?) as she refilled his glass. It was emptied again before the man turned to walk into the dance floor in search for the third member of their group.

This mission was trickier. There was less space, more people, and even more hands reaching out to touch him. One girl had successfully stopped him when she wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed her hips, her outfit only consisting of a short dress that showed off her round front assets. He was able to pull her off, muttering he was not there to dance and all before squeezing through the crowd again.

Two songs had passed before M-21 finally found Takeo nearby the bar. And good thing alcohol had given him a slight buzz or he would have visibly cringed at what he saw.

Takeo's hair had been let down, cheeks flushed, and shirt nowhere to be found. His incredibly muscled body was for exposed for everyone to see, and M-21 could not count the men and women who were eyeing hungrily at his half-naked friend. But that was not the cringe-worthy part for the still-sober modified human anyway.

In between Takeo's teeth was a slice of lemon and in front of him was a woman in a see-through shirt and tight leather jeans, smoked eyes looking intently at the long-haired man, someone M-21 would consider as "fucking hot".

Though he still watched, an uncomfortable expression on his face as a shot of drink was poured on Takeo's chest and the woman leaned down to lick the drink of starting from his navel, up across his chiseled chest and stopped at his collar to take the lemon from Takeo's lips. The people around them cheered and whistled as she swayed her hips and Takeo downed another shot before he spotted M-21.

He grinned widely, making the women behind the scarred man swoon and curse, and walked over to sling an arm around the other's shoulders, "Thought you wouldn't come, M-,"

"Martin!" M-21 corrected through the loud music.

"Martin…" Takeo laughed, "Sure, _M-Martin_."

The werewolf was about to drag him off when the beat suddenly dropped and everyone around him, including Takeo, jumped up and down, howling and dancing. It was only M-21 who was left grounded on the dance floor before Takeo pulled him.

"Ya really need to loosen up, M!"

M-21 honestly did not expect the other to say that, since he thought Takeo was just as serious and introverted as he was. Then again, he was drunk, and spent a longer time with Tao, so it was not surprising if the programmer started to rub off him.

Speaking of Tao…

"Where's Tao?" M-21 had to repeat the question when Takeo did not answer the first time because of the music. The grey-haired man could not even hear himself in that part of the club.

"Uh…" Takeo's lips pursed as he tried to remember, "I think I last saw him talking to some guys near the bar…" Another silent moment, and he just shrugged, "Probably drunk as hell, haha." The arm around M-21 grew tighter as he pulled him nearer, "You… should have fun as well! 'tis probably be th' last time!"

Perhaps he would. But he had to find Tao first, or Frankenstein would have his head if the RK5 leader was to suddenly disappear without a trace. "Gotta find Tao first, or Frankenstein's going to be pissed."

As if the gods had heard M-21, the music was interrupted by a voice that was incredibly familiar even if it had been modified a little by the speakers.

" _HEYO EVERYBODEEEEY. YA BETTA GET READY…_ "

Everyone in the crowd, especially M-21, Takeo, even Karius and Rael turned to the stage. Up there, beside the DJ, was a pale white man with a black bowl-cut and white highlight in a long faux fur coat over his usual off-shoulder shirt. In his head was some kind of crown and his fingers donned several gold rings.

M-21 could only stare, and somehow the sight had sobered Takeo a little.

"What in the fucking hell…"

"… _CUZ DJ TAO IS IN THE HOOOUUUSE!_ "

The two men were the only ones who did not raise their drinks up and cheered, but M-21 ran a hand through his hair as he turned to Takeo.

"Now that I know where you all are… guess it's time to get drunk."

…

The insistent vibration of the phone rang throughout the dark and silent living room as Raizel read his notes and Frankenstein poured him a fresh cup of tea. He pulled the device from his jacket pocket and stared at the screen, his butler looking over his shoulder. It was an incoming videocall.

"It's Karius, master. Did something happen?"

A soft and graceful swipe on the screen, and the two were startled by the loud music booming from the speakers of the phone and bright, changing colors illuminated their faces. Karius was holding the phone up, and Rael was leaning against him, arm around the older man's shoulders. Behind them was Tao grinning and holding a headset to one of his ears, Takeo who was wearing the fur coat previously worn by Tao, and M-21 holding a bottle of alcohol and shirt fully unbuttoned. In the background was the club crowd and the flashing lights.

All five of them howled in greeting, and came closer to the screen, grinning and shouting different greetings.

 _"_ _Sir Raizel! Chairman!"_

 _"_ _Yo!"_

 _"_ _I-is Seira th-there?!"_

Tao suddenly held a microphone, and the music started building up. He moved away to face the crowd and Karius moved as well, showing the mixing table and the rest of the group in another angle.

 _"_ _Just want everyone to know that this next song is dedicated to the most awesome and dependable people in our life right now… now ya all better be ready to jump!_ " Tao started, pushing some buttons on the table and the music shifted to faster pace. Rael, M-21 and Takeo were jumping at the beat with the women Karius befriended.

As the beat reached its peak and was about to drop, all five moved towards the screen. Tao faced them, dropping the microphone.

" _Sir Raizel, Boss, Seira and Regis and Lazark, this bass drop is for you!_ "

All of them howled as the bass dropped and the lights flashed rapidly, the scenery moving incredibly unsteadily as Karius also jumped to the beat.

The two men watched the screen in silent amusement, a wide smile on Frankenstein's face as he shook his head while Raizel's eyes glinted with something akin to contentment.

"Good thing they're off for two days."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Welp, sort of crack ending yeah._


End file.
